Across The winds
by Zeros Lost Soul
Summary: Heero has lived with Relena for six months and desperately needs to earn his own keep in the world.
1. Leaving is never good

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 1  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Dark. Everything was dark, but at two o'clock in the morning in a mansion, it should be dark. Here he was again, lying awake in the Peacecraft manor, letting his thoughts wander as to why he won't leave. Relena was always there. Always caring or giving a second opinion to those who wanted one. How can he ever repay her for all she's given him? A home, food, even the occasional gift. She cared so much for him, like a sister or best friend. They thought the two were involved some how. Neither of them had ever even considered it. How could they? She sheltered him and he accompanied her in the cluttered and un-personal life. She didn't have time to see anyone.  
  
He was letting his thoughts get away from him, it wasn't his business who or what she had time for. At that moment he heard a soft knock on his door. On instinct he reached under the nightstand shelf and removed his pistol and held it in both hands aimed at the floor as he walked silently to the door.  
  
"Heero?" He heard Relena's soft voice sound from the door. He set the pistol down on the dresser and slowly opened the door.  
"Yes?" She smile d up at him, she remembered when she didn't need to tilt her head to look him in the eye.  
"May I come in?" Her seemed to think this over for a brief second before opening the door wider, silently inviting her in. She looked down and blushed at the sight of him in nothing but a pair of drawstring sweatpants. Nearly six months and she was still embarrassed at the sight of her friend's shirtless state.  
The click of the doorknob slipping back into place brought her out of her thoughts. "I knew you were awake, you have been nearly every night for the past few months." He was a little puzzled as to how she knew that but quickly dismissed it. "Heero, are you… are you happy here with me?" He looked down at her.  
"I… I don't know what it means to be happy anymore Relena." He looked away from her face and down to the floor. He felt a warm hand make contact with his cheek.  
"Heero, I want you to be happy, but I don't know what else I can do to make that possible." Her eyes softened as she looked at him.  
"I'm grateful for all you've done for me Relena, I truly am, but I don't fit here in the political scheme of things. I can't continue to pretend like this is how I want to live forever. I want to earn my keep in life."  
"Heero, I understand, but I cant say I wont miss you, and…" Tears started to well in her eyes as she tried to smile at him. "You'll always have a home here."  
"Thank you Relena." He straightened his stance as he looked at her with a slight smile. He moved away and began gathering things from all over the room and putting them on the bed.  
"You're packing now?" She was taken aback by the fact he was doing this in the middle of the night. "You can't wait at least one more night?"  
"I can't, if I want to make it on my own I need to start now."  
"Heero, I can give you something to start off with, some money and maybe a place to stay."  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"I'd love to help you in any way I can Heero." She said with a smile. He finished packing the bag and changed clothes, ready to set off to wherever the wind may take him.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. This is just the first of a long installment of Heero and his future relationship with Hilde, and before you Hy x Rp fans decide not to read anymore and think that it's impossible for Heero and Hilde to have a relationship because of Duo and Relena, I have a very good answer to that problem so at least keep an open mind and read the next chapter. Thanks! –Zeros Lost Soul 


	2. And the past has come to haunt me

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 2  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Here he was again. Another spaceport, another flight. Last time it was to the L3 colony cluster, this time, Mars. Work for an ex-soldier is not easy to find he thought to himself. He walked down the docking port to get on the shuttle, he found his seat easily, and sat down to make himself comfortable for the ninety-eight hour flight.  
When the shuttle arrived at the dome on mars, everyone was ready to leave, ninety-eight hours is not an easy flight. He carried his only bag and went to the nearest enlistment office for the terra-forming project. It seems he wasn't the only one to try and find work here, a long line awaited him, he quickly walked to the end of the line and began to wait. About another hour later he had hardly budged when a familiar voice rang out.  
"Heero! Hey, Heero!" Came the cheery voice of none other than Duo Maxwell. He came jogging over to see his old comrade. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He smacked his hand to his head. "Duh! You must be here for the project." Heero gave a nod. "Well, I'll tell you, it isn't worth the money they pay."  
"What are you suggesting Duo?"  
"Well uh, I, uh might be able to give ya some work, If you wouldn't mind, maybe you could."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Great! Here's my card, I'll be in the area all week, so just give me a call if you decide!" Duo said cheerfully and started to walk toward a burly man with a clipboard.  
Heero started to consider working for Duo. He weighed the pros and cons; it probably wouldn't be so bad. "Next" came the sound of a women staring at him from behind a counter. He promptly walked away to the exit.  
A hotel wasn't hard to find. He sat on the bed thinking of Duo's proposition. He pulled the card out of his pocket and dialed the number. "Hello? Heero! Decided already?!"  
"Yea, I'll take the job." Heero replied with very little emotion in his voice.  
"That's great, we really need the extra hand. The scrap yard is growing and we're opening up a garage for auto repair too. Things are pretty hectic."  
"We?"  
"Oh, Hilde and me, She's been helping me with the budget and a few other things. You ought to see here under the hood of a car, you'd think she was working magic. She's even better then me at cars."  
"That's not saying much, Duo."  
"Was that humor? My god, in the six months Heero's been away he developed a sense of humor!"  
"Don't expect much Duo."  
"Ok, I won't press, but, wanna maybe get together tonight and have a couple beers or something?"  
"We're both under age."  
"No drinking age out here Heero my man."  
"In that case, sure" Heero thought about what he might be getting himself into.  
"What hotel you staying at?" Heero replied and Duo told him He'd come by to get him because of his lack of transportation.  
Eight o'clock came quick. Heero heard a honk out in the parking lot and went out to meet Duo. He saw him sitting in a black sports car. "How can you afford this?"  
"It's a rental, besides, I have to indulge myself every once in a while." Duo looked at Heero as he sat down inside the car. "I know this great pub a few minutes from here." The ride was silent. The bar Duo was referring to was what can be expected of a small Irish pub frequently seen in the former America back on earth. The bar smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol.  
"Can I get you boys something?" The young attractive girl behind the counter asked.  
"Sure!" Duo piped up. "I'll have an Irish red, and my buddy here will have."Heero cut him off.  
"Brown ale."  
The two of them talked for a few hours and Duo constantly flirted with the young bartender. After she left to tend someone else Heero set down his ale and looked at Duo. "What?"  
"I thought you and Hilde." It was Duo's turn to cut him off.  
"No." He said with a shake of his head. "Me and Hilde, we. we never had feelings for each other like that. She asked me about it once, she said ' Duo, you don't think of us as a couple do you?' she sounded scared, like she was afraid I was in love with her. No, Hilde and me, we could never love each other, at east not in that sense. She's more like a little sister to me. If one of us felt that way, it wouldn't be right." The moment was somber and Duo continued to look down at his bottle. All Heero could say was.  
"Oh." "Well, I got business to take care of in the morning and I could use your help if you don't mind, so we better head on back." He gave a generous tip and gave a tooth filled grin to the waitress and the walked out the door.  
  
A.N. standard disclaimers apply, blah, blah, blah. I hope you like how I've been working things so far, don't forget to review! Thanks! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	3. Hilde's thinking about something

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 3  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
As it turns out, Duo's idea of help was sitting in a truck while he signed papers with various scrap and part dealers. "Only one more left." Duo said getting in the truck. They drove to the next stop and duo hopped out and repeated what he had done at the last five stops. They were there for only a short while.  
"That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." Duo let out a heavy sigh. "That was supposed to last me the entire week I was supposed to be here." He started the truck and the started driving back to the hotel. They stepped into the Spartan cheap hotel room. "Do you mind leaving a little earlier then originally planned?"  
"I'm paying by the day, so, we can leave today if you want." Heero said in a low tone.  
"Nah, let's leave tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can meet up with a certain bartending waitress tonight, if ya know what I mean." Duo said with a playful grin and a nudge in the ribs.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, I'm going to see if I can locate a few things before we leave."  
"See ya tomorrow then buddy!" Duo said with a wave out the door.  
Heero set out to see if he could locate a few banned mobile suit items, as he had been rebuilding Wing Zero. He would have it shipped to him after he landed on L2.  
The next morning, Duo walked into the hotel room with a happy look in his eyes. He found Heero awake, dressed, and already packed ready to go. "Man, she was something last night, I'll tell ya, and in bed, WOW!" Duo had a lustful emphasis on 'wow'.  
"Are you ready or not, Duo?" Heero asked with a slightly disappointed look about him.  
"Stuff's out in the truck, ready when you are." Heero threw his bad in the back and they set off for the spaceport. The line to leave Mars was relatively short considering all the work to be found there. They were on their shuttle in no time.  
Duo's persistent poking in the ribs awoke Heero. "What is it Duo?" He asked with his eyes still closed.  
"We're there." Heero opened his eyes and looked at Duo as if he had gone mad.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You slept nearly the whole way there. It's almost time to get off the shuttle. You were muttering something in your sleep, something about a little girl or a dog or something. mean anything to you? Duo looked at him quizzically.  
"No." Heero uncrossed his arms and stood up. "Don't ever mention anything about that to me again." Heero said in a monotone to Duo.  
"Alright, alright. I won't say anything." They left the shuttle and Duo showed him to his car in the parking garage. The ride to the scrap yard was short, They pulled into the driveway of a small home by piles of scrap metal and parts, a garage in construction, nearly finished, sat off to one side in front of the piles of metal. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Duo said with a grin.  
"Duo!" A short black haired girl came running from the scrap with a smudge of grease across her right cheek and a rag over her left shoulder. She jumped and hugged Duo. "You're home early!"  
"Yep, and I found that help we were going to need with the shop." Duo stepped aside revealing Heero behind him.  
"Heero, right?" Heero nodded. "You never were one to talk much." Her eyes seemed to linger on him as she turned her head to look at Duo, finally her eyes went back to Duo and she smiled. "Well come in, I'll make you boys something to eat!" She piped.  
After a good meal of large sandwiches and chips, Duo leaned back and patted his stomach. "No matter where I go, you all ways make the best food Hilde!"  
"Thanks." Heero said plainly.  
"Your both welcome. So, Heero, do you have a place to stay?"  
"No, I was about to leave to find a hotel or something to sat in until I find something more permanent."  
"You mean Duo didn't invite you to stay here? Shame on you Duo!"  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that we cleared out that storage room and ."  
"Oh, don't worry about it." She turned to Heero. "What do you say? Want to stay here?" She looked hopefully at him.  
"At least until I got on my feet." At that, Hilde seemed to brighten a bit.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers, and all that, Oh and to the one person who seems to be reading my Fic, on Miss Kanya Barton, thank you for reading my Fic! Sorry it took me so long to put the next chapter out, even though it was only two days. Thanks anyway! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	4. There she goes

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 4  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
"Hilde, What's going on with you lately?" Duo looked over at the short women.  
"What?" She replied while continuing to write out the month's budget.  
"Your more cheerful then usual, your always trying to help me and Heero out when ever we're working in the yard or on the garage, you almost never tried to help out so much before." He looked as if he was trying to interrogate her. "Is there something your not telling me?" Hilde hesitated for a moment.  
"Me? No, nothing at all." She said not looking at Duo.  
"Ok." Duo said with a sigh. There was a silent pause. Heero walked in at that moment. Hilde looked up from her work instantly.  
"We can probably have the garage finished tomorrow." Heero wiped his forehead with his forearm, an obvious sign he had been working hard on the garage.  
"Great! I'll help you out tomorrow so we can get it finished early." Hilde stated cheerfully.  
"You don't need to, me and Heero can finish it on our own." Duo put in.  
"I don't have a problem with it, we could probably use the help Duo." Heero stated.  
"Thank you Heero, Duo doesn't seem to think I'm capable of building a garage."  
"You can't, at least, not on your own." Hilde made a face at Duo as he said this. Heero actually let out a quiet laugh. "Did the great Heero Yuy just laugh?" Duo's poor attempt at sarcasm was met with a door closing in front of him. He opened the door and yelled at the two retreating figures. "Oh, I get it, you two are teaming up against me!" Duo stood with his hands at his waist with his elbows bent in a superman like stance. "Well, No one can get the best of the great Shinigami!" Hilde grabbed Heero's wrist and started running to the garage with Heero in tow, Hilde was laughing the whole way.  
The garage only had a small portion of roof to be finished until it was ready to be stocked with tools, parts, and of course, customer's cars. Hilde pulled Heero to the far end where the roof was open. "I bet we can show Duo and finish this tonight!" Heero reluctantly agreed.  
What was all that racket coming from? Duo kept thinking to himself as he tried to sleep. He grabbed the pillow and tried to wrap it around his head and tried to cover his ears. The constant sounds of nail guns and power drills was keeping him awake. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden silence. 'Are they done? Already?'  
  
"What time is it?" Hilde asked with sleep on her mind.  
"Two o'clock." Heero replied. They were climbing of the roof and making their way to the house.  
"Care for a cup of coffee?" Hilde asked, making her way to the kitchen.  
"Sure, I could use it after completing that roof." Hilde smiled and nodded her head in agreement. They sat down at the dining table and began to drink their coffee opposite of each other. "So where is the girlfriend?" Heero looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She laughed. "You mean to tell me, there's no one? As good as you look and you don't have a girlfriend!"  
"I've never had time to even think about it. When I was staying with Relena." Hilde cut him off.  
"You were staying with her? So were you and her were never." It was Heero's turn to cut her off.  
"No. We were never like that. It wasn't even platonic."  
"Huh, I always thought from what Duo said."  
"Duo talks to much." Hilde again laughed mildly. Heero finished off the last of his coffee and started to walk to the kitchen.  
"I'll get it." Hilde took his cup and walked to the sink to deposit the coffee cups. Heero turned to walk down the hall to the guest room. "Wait, Heero."  
"Hmm?" Heero turned his head to look back at her.  
"Goodnight." Heero looked back at her for a brief second.  
"Goodnight." He walked into his room and closed the door.  
'Hilde, whatever are you going to do with yourself?' She thought.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. I'm getting tired of typing that. Thanks for reading! In the last chapter I made a few typing mistakes I missed when going back over it. Specifically 'Stuff's out in the truck, ready when you are." Heero threw his bad in the back and they set off for the spaceport.' That should have been bag. And the other 'No, I was about to leave to find a hotel or something to sat in until I find something more permanent." Should have been stay. Well, I don't know if you picked up on those or not but there they are anyway. Also, My Fics are also posted on Fanfiction.net and yaoijanai.com (which is not a yaoi site!) Again, Thanks Kanya Barton again for reading! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	5. Close Calls

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 5  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
The next few weeks set into a routine, Heero worked in the shop with Hilde occasionally helping, Duo worked the scrap yard, and Hilde did most of the paperwork. Every Friday night, the three of them walked down to a local club and bar. Hilde it seems was quite the club girl. She loved to dance, occasionally pulling Duo out to the floor with her; she even pulled Heero out with her one time. Heero usually just sat at the table with a beer or some other drink, talking to Duo. A high voice caught his attention. "Heero, come dance with me!" Hilde grabbed his arm and started to pull him toward the dance floor. "Don't worry, there playing a slow song next!" She said, still pulling Heero. Hilde managed to get Heero out to the dance floor and turned around to face him.  
"Hilde, you know I'm not a dancer." He told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him.  
"Don't worry, I'll lead." She told him with a smile. The dance was slow, just like she said. Duo walked back to the table when he noticed Heero wasn't there. He looked over at the dance floor and saw Heero and Hilde.  
"You'd think they were a couple." He said to no one. He looked over at the bar and noticed a girl sitting alone. "Time to put on the old Duo charm!" Duo said with confidence as he walked to the bar.  
Later in the evening Heero and Hilde walked home. Duo decided he would rather go home with his latest conquest. The walk home was quiet, as usual. Heero unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside with Hilde on his heels. The house was dark from lack of lights being on. Heero walked down the hallway and turned the light on. Hilde was right behind him. "Heero, I. well I mean."  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Nothing, never mind." Heero peered down at her with a questioning look. If she wanted to keep it to herself, it wasn't his place to intrude.  
"We have a full garage tomorrow, I could use your help in the shop." He stated more than asked.  
"Sure. No problem." Hilde answered looking down.  
"Thanks." Heero looked at her when she didn't move to go to her room. "What's wrong Hilde? You can tell me."  
"I know, I could always tell you but, this is." She looked up at him. "Different." Heero shrugged, knowing something is wrong, and went into his room to prepare for bed and the morning that follows.  
Hilde walked to her own room with a hand on her mouth. 'I almost told him. What am I going to do? You can't go out with him; he's your best friend's comrade and your employee. But still.'  
A loud groan and a door closing woke Heero in the middle of the night. He reached under the nightstand only to realize. He never even unpacked it from the case in his bag. He'd forgotten about it for over a month. He had never done that before. He quickly found it and walked to the living room with gun in hand, only to find Duo. Probably drunk and most definitely tired after a night with this week's girl. "Hey, Heero. My buddy. Wow. I'm not feeling to good." Heero rushed him to the bathroom where Duo promptly expelled the evening's meal. "Thanks Heero." Was all he could say before his head was back in the toilet bowl. Heero helped him to bed after we was done. "So where's your girl Heero?" Duo asked in his stupor. "What girl?" Heero asked before helping Duo once again. "The short one. Black hair, oh yea Hilde." Heero dismissed it as Duo's drunken state and proceeded to get him into bed before returning to his own room. Morning came quick. To quick for Duo, and not quick enough for Heero. He had too much to work on today to finish it by himself, hence why he asked Hilde for her help. Heero was in the garage with a quick breakfast and ready to get to work. Hilde came in about an hour later. "Damnit!" Was all Heero could say before the wrench fell off the bolt and hit his hand and bounced away from him. He was on his back reaching around on the floor before it appeared suspended in mid-air above him. "Huh?" He looked and saw a small female hand holding it as Hilde laughed at him from the other side of the car. "You're so clumsy Heero." She told him with a laugh. Heero snatched the wrench and proceeded to get out from under the car to look at Hilde and tell her what he thought. By the time he stood up, Hilde was on his side of the car looking at him and laughing. "What's so funny?" Heero asked with a scowl. "Your so cute when you have a smudge of grease right there." She said pointing at his left cheek. Heero grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Cute am I?" He asked. He was looking down at her. Intentionaly close, as if to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation when a warm slick feeling smeared on her nose and cheek. Heero leaned back to admire his work. "Hey!" She said with a scowl. "That's not funny!" She ran to the bathroom to clean off the grease Heero put on her cheek. Heero laughed as he went back underneath the car he was working on. He was grinning like and idiot as he heard her run the sink to clean off her face. Something fit into place. He was happy here.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers and yadda yadda yadda. Thanks for reading! If anything was off or didn't make sense in the last chapters. Just tell me and I'll either explain and/or fix. Thanks again! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	6. Relena Comes By

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 6  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Hilde closed the door behind her. 'What was wrong with her? I need to talk to someone! I know!' Hilde quickly dialed the house number to Relena's manor.  
"Hello?" came Pagan's face appeared on the screen. "Ah Miss Hilde. How good to see you. I will summon Relena."  
"Thanks." Pagan walked off the screen.  
"Hilde! How good to hear from you!" Relena sounded like she hadn't seen her in years. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I have a problem I need to discuss."  
"Oh, I'll actually be on L2 in a week or so. If you want we can talk then."  
"Okay, I guess that will work." Hilde was glad she was going to see Relena again.  
"See you then."  
"Bye." Hilde had expected the conversation to last hours, instead, less then a minute. Hilde let out a sigh. She avoided Heero for the rest of the week, well, as much as you can avoid your roommate and employee. Hilde decided to pick Relena up versus having a limo and convoy appear on her doorstep. She waited at the terminal for her to walk down the port. "Hilde!" Relena ran to hug her friend.  
"Relena!" Hilde met her hug with just as much force.  
"It's so good to see you!" The separated and smiled at each other.  
"Let's get out of her before the press arrives." Relena agreed without reluctance. The ride to the house was all catching up. Heero and Duo had to pick up some parts for the garage. "So what's this problem Hilde?" Relena and Hilde had arrived at the house. "It's a guy isn't it?"  
"Yea." Hilde let out a heavy sigh. "It's not just a guy though."  
"Duo?" Hilde looked like she had been blind sided by a line backer. "What?" Relena asked puzzled.  
Hilde recovered "No. God, no." Hilde thought for a second. "No, it's Heero."  
"Heero?" Relena seemed a little taken back. "What does he have to do with this?"  
"Well. When Duo came home early and Heero was with him, something just happened."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he's cute, and I think that's all I saw at first, but the longer he lived with us, the more I started to like who he is." Hilde let out a held breath.  
"Hmm, well, Heero can be a very attractive character. The way he's set to things."  
"I know what you mean. He's just, this will sound crazy but he's so kind to me in private." Hilde stated and Relena nodded.  
"I know what you mean. It took me two and a half years to see that. It only took you a few weeks."  
"Do you think me and him could ever?" Relena thought about this a moment.  
"Yes I think so." Relena looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this so short but I need to be somewhere."  
"Don't worry about it, we'll go shopping sometime or something and you can pick up the tab." Hilde smiled as she said this and Relena did as well.  
"You can hold me to it. My cab's here. I'll talk to you later Hilde, Good-bye."  
"Good-bye Relena." Relena walked to the door and out to the cab. With a final wave, Relena stepped into the cab and left.  
"Hilde. Who was that?" Seeing the retreating cab Duo jumped out of the truck and ran to the front door.  
"No one. They needed directions." Hilde turned to the truck wondering where Heero was. Duo answered her silent question.  
"Heero's unloading the truck." Duo went inside and Hilde went out to the back of the truck.  
"Heero?" Hilde looked around the back of the truck to see Heero shirtless carrying a box to the garage. Hilde blushed as he spotted her.  
"Why are there heat waves on a colony?" he asked no one while wiping his brow.  
"They say it reminds us we're from earth." Heero turned to see Hilde behind him.  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Hilde looked down and shied away a bit.  
"I was wondering where you were when you didn't come in with Duo." Heero looked over at her.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, I'm just tired." She lied.  
"Maybe you should go lay down." Hilde shook her head.  
"I'm okay." Heero shrugged and continued his work. 'She's so self- reliant. Wont let anyone help her for the world.' Heero smiled at his thoughts.  
Heero finished rather quickly and headed for the garage only to find Hilde there, already working on motorcycle. "Hilde?" He heard a bang of something hitting metal.  
"OW!" Hilde rubbed her head from where she hit her head on the handlebar. "Oh, Heero, I thought you and Duo had more to parts to pick up." Heero shook his head.  
"No, we finished on that last run."  
"Oh, then help me get the manifold off this cycle. This bolt won't come loose."  
"Let me take a look at it." Heero kneeled as he looked at the cycle. "I don't have small enough hands to get to it." Heero backed away and Hilde went back down in front of it. Heero kneeled behind her. "Here." Heero put his arms around her on top of her hands and helped her pull the wrench until the bolt broke. Something very comfortable swept over Heero as he realized the position they were in. He smiled. Hilde turned her head to where Heero's was resting on her shoulder.  
"Thanks." She said leaning closer.  
"Don't worry about it." Heero pulled away just as she was getting close. "We better get to work so we can finish before Friday."  
"Yea." Hilde said with disappointment in her voice.  
  
A.N. Standard Disclaimers apply. My longest chapter yet! I took in the review about how fast I was making it and I will take that into consideration, especially for the fact I wanted this be my longest story yet, and my longest so far is ten chapters. I'm aiming for fifteen. Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate the critique on how I'm writing and hope more review and make suggestions. Thanks as always! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	7. Heero and Hilde are Getting Close

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 7  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Finally. It was all here at last. The last piece of Zero had arrived. Heero had the rest of it stashed in an old warehouse in the ongoing construction yards at the other end of the colony. Most of it was already assembled. Duo's voice broke his thoughts. That seemed to happen a lot recently.  
"Heero! You coming or not?" Heero looked over at Duo as he put his jacket on.  
"Yea." It was Friday night again and they were heading to the club as always. He could use a bit of relaxation after all the work this week. He pictured sitting at the table with a beer in hand watching Hilde dance and talking to Duo, more watching Hilde then talking. He seemed to be watching her more and more in the past weeks. Not just at the club either, at work and around the house as well.  
Before he realized it, they were at their target destination. "I'll get us a table." Duo left to find a place sit. Hilde took his wrist.  
"Come on! I want someone to dance with!" Heero was suddenly pulled to the dance floor. Same as last time, Hilde dragged him out during slow song. "I know you don't like to dance fast." Hilde once again wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to dance slowly. Heero didn't know how long they were dancing but he knew that Hilde had closed the space between them and was leaning against his chest with her eyes closed. He moved his hands to lock together in the small of her back.  
Heero looked up to see Duo at a table flirting with this week's skank. Duo waved him over. "Hilde." He looked down at her.  
"Hmm." Hilde responded with out changing position. "Duo found us a table and is calling us over." Hilde looked up at him. "He can wait." Heero looked down at her with a questioning look. "Just a little longer. I don't want to meet his latest girl." In all actuality, she wanted to stay that way as long as possible. After a few minutes they walked to the table. "Is this your friend and her boyfriend?" The girl asked Duo. "Hilde and Heero? Yea right! Those two? Heero's my other friend. He's staying with us to." "Oh." Duo continued to flirt while Heero and Hilde promptly ignored him. Their conversation carried on for over an hour before Hilde piped up. "Heero, let's get out of here, I don't want to listen to these two anymore." Hilde whispered. Heero agreed and the left. Duo didn't even notice. They started walking home when they started a conversation. "So why didn't you stay with Relena?" Heero looked straight ahead.  
"I wasn't happy there. I enjoyed her company and her help was appreciated but. I wasn't really happy." Heero looked down at her as he finished his sentence.  
"What about here?" Are you happy here?" Hilde looked at him with a slight smile.  
"Yea, I am. I'm doing something I'm good at, making money, in good company, and I'm not feeling guilty about it." Heero smile grew as he spoke.  
"That's good to hear. I like having you around." She looked down at the sidewalk she couldn't meet his eyes after what she just said.  
"I like being around you to." Heero said with a smile. 'He said me, not you and Duo, but me.' The thought made her smile slightly. She reached over and took his hand. They walked all the way back hand in hand.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Done with this chapter! I'm trying not to keep you waiting. Thanks for reviewing! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	8. Almost a Kiss

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 8  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Duo stumbled in at a decent hour for once. "Damn one night stand girls." He mumbled to himself. Hilde's voice caught him off guard.  
"What's wrong?"  
"All she wanted was to sleep with me and be done." Duo said in an agitated tone.  
"That's all you ever want." Hilde stated.  
"But that's different." Duo said.  
"How so?" Hilde interrogated.  
"Well, you see, I." Duo tried to defend himself.  
"Uh huh." Hilde glared at him. "When are you going to stick to one girl? Get a girlfriend and stop womanizing."  
"Well what about you? I don't see you with anyone." Duo shot back.  
"What do you mean? I." Hilde cut herself short thinking about her and Heero. 'Did they have something?'  
"That's what I thought." Duo said with a triumphant look. Duo walked to his room and passed Heero walking down the hall. When Duo was out of earshot Heero spoke up.  
"What was that about?" Hilde looked over at him.  
"Oh nothing.' Hilde walked closer to him. "Last night."  
"What about it?" Heero asked not knowing what to expect.  
"I'm sorry." Heero looked down at her.  
"Don't be." Hilde gazed at him with a smile. Heero smiled at her and walked to the kitchen to do the dishes, it was his turn tonight. He was quickly followed by Hilde. Heero was mildly surprised when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist from behind.  
"Thanks Heero." Her arms left his waist and Hilde walked away. He missed the feeling of proximity already. He continued with his work. His charge was finished quickly and he fell asleep thinking of a certain short, raven-haired girl who he had come to know as Hilde.  
  
The next morning hit him like a brick as he could already feel the heat. Why did they have heat waves on a colony? In this case, he didn't want to be reminded of earth. By eleven he was working in only shorts, his t-shirt discarded to try and keep cool. Even with all the garage doors open, it was still hot as the devil. Luckily, the colony weather director was going to end the heat tomorrow.  
"Heero!" Heero looked up to see Hilde walking toward him with a glass of lemonade. "I thought you could use a break." She told him softly as she handed him the glass. Heero sat down on an up-turned crate and took a sip.  
"Thanks." He began to guzzle it down. Damn he was thirsty.  
"There's more in the fridge if you want more." Hilde said smiling as he finished his drink. " I made it from fresh lemons. None of that concentrate crap."  
"It was good. Thanks again." Heero said handing her back the glass. He stood up and used a rag to wipe off the sweat on his face and chest. Hilde turned to leave. "Hilde."  
"Yes?" She asked still facing away from him. He walked up behind her. She could feel how close he was by the way the cloth of her shirt touched his chest. His arms wrapped around her slowly. The weight of his head on her shoulder made her realize what he doing.  
"Now you weren't going to leave me to work on all these cars alone, now were you?" He said with a grin. His new sense of humor was surprising him at every turn.  
"Actually." She turned in his arms to face him, putting her own arms around his neck. "I was going to make Duo help you out." She swayed with him and grinned.  
"You wouldn't." they were slowly moving closer to each other.  
"I would." Their lips were almost touching when a crash caught their attention. From outside, Duo came hopping in with his foot in his hands, mumbling something about a muffler in the middle of the walkway. Completely unaware of what was about to commence, he put his foot down. Before he could look up and see them. Hilde pulled away and walked over to see what was wrong. Apparently, he tripped on the muffler as he was walking to the garage.  
Heero was silently mad at Duo for is bad timing. Un-know to Heero, so was Hilde. How can someone have such bad timing?  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. I hate typing that (! Thanks for reviewing! Even if you don't, I appreciate you reading my Fic. Thanks again! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	9. It's About Time!

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 9  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Duo had been out at night all week, neither Heero nor Hilde knew why. To curious about duo, they didn't even give each other much attention, not that they thought they should. Heero stuck to the garage, Hilde was busy doing the end of month paperwork, bills and such. It was Thursday night, Duo was out again, and Heero was washing up from the days work.  
"Do you know where Duo's been?" Hilde was asking him in a concerned tone.  
"No. He always left before I could catch him to ask." Heero answered still cleaning the oil off his hands. Hilde seemed very concerned. Heero looked at her as she stared at the floor. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably thinks one girl a week isn't enough." Heero actually joked.  
"Yea, your probably right." Hilde lightened up a bit. Heero dried his hands off and turned to face her, throwing the towel on a shelf. He snaked his arm around her waist as he stood in front of her.  
"You know, since his accident outside the garage, we haven't paid each other much mind." He smiled down at her, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yea I know. Tomorrow is Friday, we'll have a bit of time then if Duo's gone again." Hilde was grinning.  
"Are you implying something?" Heero asked jokingly. He had no intention of being interrupted again.  
"And if I am?" Heero smiled as he brought his lips down on her's before anything could stop him. Though sudden, it wasn't quickly over. Hilde responded by sliding her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Neither one backed down. Finally, Hilde had to pull away. She laughed as she gasped for air, looking at the ceiling. "You know, one could assume you practiced a lot." Hilde laughed as she spoke. Heero laughed with her.  
"If Duo knew about this."  
"Do you want him to?" Heero inquired.  
"Not yet, he'd have a heart attack." Heero let out a deep chuckle. "Besides, he doesn't think it's possible for either one of us to get into a relationship." Hilde stated.  
"Is that what this is now?" Hilde looked at him fearfully.  
"I thought that's what we were doing." Hilde said hopefully.  
"Then I guess that's what we're doing." Heero smiled at Hilde's reaction to his earlier statement.  
"You!" She pulled away and hit him in the arm. Heero laughed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Uh, uh, no, I'm not kissing you again after that, Heero Yuy!" She pulled away and turned away from him with her arms crossed.  
Heero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess you leave me no choice." He bent down and kissed her neck, leaving a trail going up to her jaw.  
"Oh, stop it, that tickles!" She laughed and he continued going down her jaw. 'Ok! Ok! Just stop it!" She was still laughing.  
"I knew you'd come around." Heero turned her around, and kissed her. A car pulled in the driveway at the house. It was Duo's. They broke away suddenly. Duo hopped out and went inside, not seeing them out in the garage. "I wonder where he's been." Hilde followed him as he walked inside.  
When they walked inside, Duo was raiding the refrigerator. "Where have you been?" Hilde asked in an agitated tone. Duo nearly dropped the milk jug he was drinking out of.  
"I was, uh, out." Hilde looked at him like he was hiding something, which he was.  
"Duo, we were worried, you've been out every night all week." Hilde showed concern. Heero stood behind her to confirm her point of 'we'.  
"Well, you'll find out tomorrow. I promise." Duo sounded sincere. Hilde left the kitchen to go do something else. Heero was still there. "What?"  
"Your with someone aren't you?" Duo looked shocked.  
"How'd you know?" Heero shrugged and walked away.  
The next night was Friday and Duo was once again gone. Hilde and Heero walked to the club without him. The place was packed; the dance floor had very little room. Heero picked up the drinks while Hilde found a table.  
"Strawberry daiquiri, as always." Heero sat down and handed her the frozen drink.  
"Thanks." Hilde looked at the dark colored glass. Hilde sipped some of her daiquiri through her straw. The sweet taste of strawberry felt good on her tongue. A slower song started to play on the speakers. Heero stood up and offered his hand. "Is that your idea of asking me to dance?" Heero smiled.  
They were slowly swaying to the music together when Hilde's eyes widened and she pulled back from where she was resting her head on his chest. "Look over to your left." She told him in a hushed tone. Heero looked over and saw Duo with a girl in the same position Hilde was just in against him. He looked back at Hilde.  
"I think that's where he's been all week." Heero told her.  
"Ya think so?" She asked seriously. He answered with a nod as she leaned against him again. "That's good, he's not harassing the rest of the girls in the bar. Probably wont for a while either."  
"I don't want to think about Duo. I want to think about you." Heero said quietly holding Hilde to him. Un-known to them, Duo had seen them and smiled.  
'So that's what's been going on with those two. It's about time.'  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Finally, took me almost four hours to write this chapter! It was hard defining how these were going to occur. Anyway, As for why my chapters are so short, I'm not sure, I guess each chapter comes to me at once, and I put it down, and the next chapter doesn't come till later. On the other hand, how I get it all in such short chapters, I give a base line idea, write with just enough descriptiveness to make you imagine it, and then leave the rest to basically guide your imagination, I don't know if that makes sense, but that is how I would describe it. Thanks for the reviews! -Zeros Lost Soul 


	10. And thigs go farther

Across The Winds  
  
Chapter 10  
Zeros Lost Soul

Heero and Hilde walked over to their table and sat down resuming their drinks and conversation. They sat next to each other in the booth with their fingers intertwined on the tabletop. After a half-hour or so, Duo came by with the girl he was dancing with. Heero and Hilde quickly put their joined hands under the table as not to let Duo know what was going on.  
'Not going to tell me what's going on huh?' Duo thought to himself as he saw their hands from the dance floor. 'Ok, I can play the fool for now.' Duo didn't let them think he saw. "Hey! I would like you guys to meet Sarah." He said in a happy tone. Sarah was tall, almost as tall as Duo, flaming red hair down to her waist, and her arm was over Duos shoulders, as his around her waist.  
"Hello. I'm Hilde." Hilde introduced herself in a happy tone.  
"Heero, It's a pleasure." Heero said in his deep voice.  
"Hi, It's good to finally meet you two!" She said smiling showing perfectly straight teeth. "Duo's told me so much." She said as she slid into the booth after Duo.  
"I'm sure he has, after all, Duo can't keep his mouth shut for a second." Hilde replied. Hilde liked her already; she was almost as happy–go-lucky as Duo.  
"Hilde and Heero run the garage together for the most part." Duo said with a smile.  
"Not afraid to get your hands dirty huh?" Sarah said matter-of-factly. "I've done my own share of working on cars, even though I do mostly body work, like paint and aesthetics and stuff." Sarah seemed to know her stuff to; she was likeable in almost every way, a perfect match of Duo. They talked for a while, Duo mentioned her possible coming and working in the garage with a car paint section so they could do more than just repair, they could make money off of paint jobs as well. It seemed like a good idea to Hilde, she usually had the most say in such matters, seeing as she did most of the budget and such.  
Hilde felt Heero's thumb trace a line up and down the back of her hand under the table where their hands were still joined. She looked at him expecting him to say something. He looked back at her. "It's getting late. My watch reads one-thirty."  
"Heero's right, we better head back, we have a couple of cars to finish before Sunday."  
"There's nothing planned in the yard tomorrow so I think I'll stay out a bit longer." Duo replied to Hilde's assertion.  
"Good night then, nice meeting you Sarah." Hilde said as Heero helped her out of the booth.  
"Nice meeting you to. See ya around!" Sarah said as the started to leave. Heero walked with Hilde out the door.  
"She seemed nice." Hilde told Heero as she grabbed his hand for the walk home. Heero grunted a response.  
"Just what we need, another Duo." Heero said with a sigh. Hilde smacked him in the arm lightly.  
"That was not necessary!" Hilde said sarcastically. Heero stopped. Hilde stopped with him and looked over at him wondering what was going on. They were right outside the house standing on the sidewalk. Heero stood in front of her looking down at her. "What?" Heero brought his head down to meet her lips with his own. This was not a light brush of the lips, and Hilde responded fully, with their tongues playing, Heero backed her up against the door, pushing it open while still locked with Hilde in a tight embrace. He kicked the door shut as he turned around to land on the couch with Hilde on top of him; the fall broke them apart long enough for Hilde to stop for a moment.   
"What was that for?" She said smiling against his lips. Heero smiled back and briefly kissed her again.  
"Because I've only kissed you twice." Hilde kissed him slow and long. "Duo could be back any moment." Hilde stood up off the couch smiling.  
"Then I guess we better take it to the bedroom." Hilde grabbed him as he sat up and pulled him by the arm to her room. When the door closed, Hilde restarted their former activity with full force.  
Hilde pulled his jacket off of him and threw it to the floor as Heero started to pull her sweater off to reveal a white sports bra. "We can't go all the way." Heero stated between kisses. Hilde pulled his shirt off before she said something.  
"I don't want to go all the way yet." Hilde to, said while kissing.   
"Yet?"   
"Maybe another day." Hilde smiled against his lips as they fell to the bed. "I just don't want any barriers between us." Heero nodded. Her fingers ran over his bare chest feeling the scars that she had noticed when she saw him unloading the truck or working in the garage. 'What had this war done to him?' She thought as she felt each one beneath her fingertips. There was nothing between them by the time they had slipped under the comforter and sheets.  
Heero was on his side with his arms around Hilde. Hilde laughed as she felt him kiss the nape of her neck and tickle her ear with his warm breath. "This is perfect. I want this to last forever." Heero whispered into her ear. Hilde turned over to look in his eyes, searching to see if what he said was the truth. Heero looked straight back unflinching. Hilde smiled a little, kissed him, and told him she wanted the same. Heero slept that night with no nightmares of the war haunting him, for the first time in years.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Do I really have to type that every time? You'd think I would only have to type that on the first chapter but no.... Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, finally go this chapter out, waiting for replies on chapter nine. Thanks for all the reviews and advice! Thanks again! -Zeros Lost Soul


	11. The simple things

Across The Winds  
Chapter 11  
Zeros Lost Soul  
  
Morning came to early for Hilde. She awoke to the feel of warm skin on the side of her face as she realized her head was on Heero's chest, and his arm wrapped around her. He was still asleep, his eyes closed and face relaxed. She traced the lines of his face lightly with one finger. A hand shot up and caught her wrist as she did so. Hilde's face was one of surprise.  
"That tickles." Heero said with his eyes closed and his voice deep. Hilde gave a light giggle as Heero's eyes slowly opened.  
"Good morning." Heero tried to pull her up to kiss when Hilde stopped him.  
"I don't think so. Not with that morning breath." A sound of metal falling came to their ears as they realized Duo was already up and working in the yard. Heero walked to the bathroom only to have Hilde follow him.  
"Something wrong?" Heero asked her.  
"No." she leaned up and kissed him long and pleasurably, morning breath be damned. "We've got another one of those old gas engines in the garage, I figure, if I give you a little something now, you'd just love to fix it."  
"An old gas engine? I hate those things." Hilde gave him a smile and kissed him again.  
"That's why I'm going to let you do it, I hate them to." Hilde moved to get in the shower. A few seconds after the water was hot and she was rinsing herself off, Heero stepped in behind her. "Oh so now you think you can just waltz on into my showers now eh?"  
"Would you rather me go?" Hilde leaned against his chest with her arms around his back.  
"Not for the world." The two proceeded to remain lip locked until they were both cleaned off and ready to get out. 'For someone who's not very social, in private he's pretty affectionate.' "You know, one would almost think your going soft, Heero Yuy."  
"Only for you." Hilde laughed as she smacked him with a towel and continued to dry off. "If this is what I get for working on a gas engine, you can forget it."  
"Then I guess you don't have much choice, but to do it anyway." Heero glared as he finished drying himself off.  
"You'll pay." Heero said as he headed for his own room to dress and work in the garage. The engine wasn't too bad; it only took a little fixing. The day was fairly uneventful considering when ever he and Hilde started to get close, Duo decided it was perfect timing to come in the garage to fetch a part or drop one off. Heero swore he was doing it on purpose.  
The following week, Things passed on schedule with few setbacks and little problems, Hilde and Heero only got closer, and Duo only got worse timing. At least, Duo was out many nights with Sarah. Heero loved the fact he and Hilde had the house to themselves on many occasions, although, much to his own chagrin, Hilde wished to wait a while before they became 'physically closer' as she put it. Heero couldn't wait for Friday.  
  
A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry it took so long for this chapter! We had a virus get past our firewall and had to do a full memory wipe! Luckily, I managed to save the previous chapters for future reference. I'm not going to have a lot of time on my hands so I cant right a chapter a day anymore, between me and my girlfriend, I'd rather spend time with her and write less then the other way around, I'm sure you guys can appreciate that. I'll try to get them out as quick as possible, but no guarantees. Like I said,


	12. He knew

Across The Winds

Chapter 12

Zeros Lost Soul

"When are we going to tell Duo?" Hilde inquired as Heero put on his jacket for the usual Friday night out.

"I'm not sure, but he needs to know." Hilde nodded her head in agreement. Hilde paused and looked at the floor. Heero glanced her way sensing something was wrong. He walked in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Look, how about tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Heero nodded. "Alright. Yeah, tonight." They walked out the door, Heero's arm around the small of Hilde's back, and her arm around him. Duo was waiting at a nearby table when they walked in. Heero was the first to speak up.

"There's something we need to talk about." Duo gave Heero and Hilde his attention, Sarah was at the bar getting drinks. "Me and Hilde are..." Duo cut him off.

"Let me guess, you and Hilde are involved, have been for a while, were afraid to tell me because of what I might think, have been 'going behind my back' so to say, and are just know getting to telling me." Heero and Hilde were both shocked at what Duo just said. "Oh and by the way, I've known for quite a while."

"You mean you knew!" Hilde exclaimed.

"Of course I did, the fleeting glances at each other when I was around, the quick pulling away when ever I walked into the garage, yea, I knew." Hilde blushed. Heero smiled. "Look, let's just have a good time and enjoy ourselves." Heero and Hilde agreed and proceeded to drink and dance the night away.

Morning came to quick for every one, Sarah stayed with them, well, Duo all night. Hilde and Heero once again awoke to the feeling of someone laying them. "Do I have to get up and work today?" Hilde asked Heero in a pleading, childish voice.

"Yeah, we do." Hilde snuggled in closer to him and proceeded to try and get him to stay in bed for a while. She almost had him, but in the end, Heero's strong sense of duty won. "Come on, baby, we need to get to work."

"I know, I know." They were in the garage in less then an hour working off their slight hangovers. If only Duo and Sarah were only so lucky, Heero thought, he remembered seeing Duo with his head in the toilet bowl as he walked outside. The work for the day was minuscule and tedious.

Before either of them knew it, the day was over and they were relaxing on the couch, Hilde's head on Heero's shoulder, and her arm around his waist. Night came quickly, and they both headed to the same room, once again.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, it was mostly to connect Duo's knowing of them, and their trying to tell him. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but that's what this chapter was for. Sorry if it was short, and sorry it took so long, like I said earlier, me and my girlfriend are seeing each other a bit more then before because of transportation, school is about to start, trying to get a job, Not much time left for writing. Again sorry about any problems. Thanks for the reviews! _–Zeros Lost Soul_


	13. Lemon

Across The Winds

Chapter 13

Zeros Lost Soul

The door was nearly slammed shut in their haste to push one another on the bed without their lips breaking. The landed on the bed, Heero on top, Hilde underneath. Heero's lips began to wonder down her neck and to her collarbone. Hilde pulled his shirt out from his pants and began to try and get it over his head. Heero took the hint and lifted his head away just barely long enough for her to get it over his head. His hands began to wonder under her shirt across her flat stomach and up near her breast. Hilde started to pull her own shirt up with Heero's help. Heero pulled her farther up on the bed as she un-did his belt and fumbled with the button and zipper.

"Hilde," Heero mumbled under his breath as he kissed her lips again. "I don't have any..."

"It's ok, I have the pill." Hilde said still kissing him. Before either of them knew it they were on the bed naked, holding each other. With Duo out of the house, and the phone in the living room, there would be no interruptions. "Do it Heero." Hilde gasped as she spoke.

"It will hurt." Heero said looking in her eyes.

"I don't care. Just do it. I want you with me." Heero slowly pushed himself to her, entering slow and steady. Hilde groaned against the new feeling. Heero pushed harder, hitting the virgin barrier and slowly pushing it. Hilde gritted her teeth against the pain as her nails dug into his back and her legs started to wind themselves around his waist.

He went as far as he could and pulled back almost all the way before going again. He began to build rhythm with her as she started to push against him, matching his pace. His forehead was on her shoulder as he continued, trying to be gentle with her. He heard his name being screamed as she started to lose herself to him more by the second. He pulled himself even closer to him as he started to get closer to his breaking point. Hilde started to shout in ecstasy as she lost her self over to him. Heero followed close behind.

It took all his remaining strength to keep from collapsing on top of her. His head bent down to her ear. "I love you." Hilde sank into the bed as she looked into his eyes for a moment. She bent her head up to kiss him softly. She broke after a few seconds.

"I love you to." Hilde smiled softly as she lay back down. Heero pulled himself out slowly. She sounded disappointed when she groaned; the newfound soreness took hold of her. Heero slid off of her as she turned to the side with him behind her, his arm around her waist. She could hear him smell her hair as he kissed her neck at the edge of her shoulder. Sleep to hold of both of them quickly, exhaustion setting in.

She awoke to him propped up over her, smiling softly. "Good morning." Heero said in a low tone.

"Did you mean it, what you said last night?" Hilde stared with curiosity and concern in her eyes. Heero's smile fell a bit as he nodded. Hilde brightened up considerably as she lunged her self at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, grinning from ear to ear. Heero was caught by surprise as he put an arm around her naked back. "Oh god! Is Duo here?"

"No. He stayed at Sarah's again last night." Hilde pulled away and attempted to roll out from under Heero. "We can't have that now, can we?" Heero said menacingly. Heero laughed as he pulled her back down.

"Heero please, I'm sore from last night, sweaty, hungry, and you're no good at sarcasm." Heero frowned as he let her out from under him.

"You ruin all the fun." Hilde smiled as she looked over her shoulder and walked to the bathroom. She proceeded to lock the door and take a shower. By the time she was out of the bathroom, Heero was waiting to get his own shower in. "How can you be so cruel as to lock me out?" Hilde playfully smacked his arm and went to get dressed.

'Ah Sunday, my day off.' Hilde thought to her self as she ate breakfast and lay on the couch to watch TV. She felt a pair of hands start rubbing her shoulders as she watched some one on TV demonstrate an exercise machine. "Heero, that feels real good, don't stop." She lulled her head back to look at him when...

"Surprise!" Duo said as he smiled at her. Hilde quickly pulled away.

"Duo!" Hilde looked at him with shock.

"What? I can't do something nice for someone around here?" Duo said jokingly.

"No, I just, I thought..."

"You thought it was me." Heero walked around the corner from the hall.

"Yeah. When did you get here?" She asked looking at Duo.

"Just walked in, back door was open." Duo smiled as he thought of something. "You two play nice last night?" Duo said with a mean grin.

"That's none of your business." Heero told him with a glare. Duo started to say something back when he noticed the glares he was receiving.

"Okay, Okay, I know when I'm beat." Heero walked around to the couch and sat down, Hilde put her legs over his as she laid backed down on the couch and started flipping channels again. Duo was promptly ignored.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply, Blah, blah, blah... O yeah, and sorry it took so long to Get this one out, Been real busy with school, getting a job, and most of all trying to get to see my girl friend. I figured this series was going to be my first Fic with a lemon, so... Here it is. This was my first lemon so don't get mad if it wasn't that great, but give good reviews if it was good! Again thanks for Reviews, Sorry it took so long, and once again I must leave you to save the world, do homework, and be with my girl. All in a hard days work. He, he. _–Zeros Lost Soul_


	14. A personal Dilema

Across The Winds

Chapter 14

Zeros Lost Soul

"Heero, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hilde seemed genuinely concerned as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the door jam. Heero glanced at her from the table where he was working on an order form for a part for the garage. He nodded and she walked over to sit across from him. "Heero, I've noticed something very strange in the past few months."

"What's that?" He asked looking up from his paper.

"You know I do the budget, well, there are a lot of un-accounted for order forms. Part forms. The prices come out right, but the papers don't say what part there for." Heero knew what she was talking about. "Well, I looked on the invoices and shipping records. They were mobile suit parts, specifically, high performance and parts made from better quality materials, especially, gundanium. The parts are also all paid for out of your built up credit and your own wages."

"I know about them, obviously, because I ordered the parts, paid for them, and installed them." He stated like a confession.

"Installed them on what?"

"Zero." Hilde's eyes widened.

"I thought all the gundams were self detonated. To emphasize demilitarization."

"Duo, Trowa, and Quatre detonated theirs almost immediately, Wufei wanted to take it back to china with him before he started with preventors. Last I know of, he detonated his as well." Heero was staring out the window as he spoke. He let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the table before he continued. "During the event with Dekim Barton and Mariemei, Zero's reactor went into meltdown and the damage it had sustained was to much for it to take and it overloaded, Zero crashed into the mountainside, I recovered it a few days later, I kept in hiding before I brought it to L2 and began rebuilding it. I didn't realize I could use the garage and scrap yard to get the parts I needed until after I had been living here for a few weeks."

Hilde was silent as he spoke, her mind was filled with questions, mostly ones that were unimportant, 'how had he gotten it to L2? How do you hide a mobile suit in an active city?' so many questions filled her head, but one above all, Why? "Are you preparing for something? Do you expect another uprising?"

"No I don't. I don't really know why I rebuilt zero, I guess I just wasn't ready to give up the soldier's life."

"A soldier with no war to fight."

"I think now, I'd rather give it up, but I can't yet, I'm not convinced that I can live in peace." Heero hung his head low as Hilde sat down next him and leaned her head on his shoulder while wrapping an around his back.

"Not everyone can let go as soon as their leaders tell them to, but that is what led to peace in the first place isn't it?"


	15. The future

Across The Winds

Chapter 15

Zeros Lost Soul

The next few months were mostly uneventful, with a few exceptions. Sarah was now working full time at the garage, Heero and Hilde progressed their relationship even further, they only needed one room, and of course, one bed. The most significant event was after about 4 months:

"Will you marry me?" Duo looked down in shock. Sarah was lying against him on the couch not looking at him. "Are you? Are you proposing to me?" Duo asked her still recovering from the shock.

"Yeah, will you?" Sarah looked up at him, her red hair fanning out under her on the couch.

"Yeah of course, I mean, well... isn't that supposed to be my job though?" Sarah shrugged. Duo smiled and began to laugh. "Yeah I'll marry you, but, only if you kiss me." Duo looked down at her enthusiastically. Sarah smiled as she leaned up and started to kiss him, enticing him to kiss her back with full force. The door opened as Heero walked in. Duo and Sarah broke quickly, Duo jerking his head up to see who had intruded on their private moment.

"Hey Heero! Guess what?" Duo asked grinning.

"What?" Heero grunted looking down at something or another.

"We're getting married!" Heero stopped and looked up at his friend.

"That's good, 'bout time." Heero said going back to whatever he was doing.

"What? That's it? What do you mean about time? I don't see you and Hilde making wedding plans!" Duo said getting up from the couch.

"That's because I just picked up the special order ring today." Heero walked down the hall to his rarely used room. He pulled the small jeweler's box out of his pocket and opened it to gaze at the ring inside. 'And I thought saving the world was going to be hard.' He replaced the ring box in his pocket and made his way to the garage to try and get his mind off things until he can think of a way to go about getting a wife.

"Heero?" Hilde poked her head in the door of the garage. She spotted him and began to walk over to him. His back was turned to her as he leaned over under the hood of a car.

"DAMNIT!" Heero quickly tried to pull himself out of the car, hitting his head on the hood as he pulled out. One hand was up to his face with a finger in his mouth and the other on the back of his head.

"Something wrong?" Heero quickly turned in surprise.

"Hot exhaust manifold." He stated, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Let me see." She grabbed his hand and pulled it into the light. It wasn't to bad, but it needed medical attention. "Come on, we have some gauze in the bathroom." She led him to the bathroom in the house; Duo and Sarah were nowhere to be found. Heero let Hilde treat his injury in silence.

Hilde looked up at him as she felt his gaze on her. "What?" Heero bent his head down and kissed her, slowly. When they broke, Hilde was out of breath from being caught off guard. "What was that for?"

"For the sake of doing it." Hilde continues her work on his hand with a smile on her face.

"Heero, why do you think Duo and Sarah are getting married so soon?"

"So soon?"

"Well, what I mean is, they don't seem to have a very serious relationship, I'm afraid Duo might be making a mistake proposing so soon, I mean, what if she only said yes to make him happy, or in the heat of the moment, not thinking about what she was agreeing to..." Heero held a finger to her lips.

"Sarah proposed to him." Hilde was baffled.

"You mean to tell me, Duo didn't propose?" Heero nodded. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"What, Duo proposing? No not really."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, you mean, you and I?" Heero nodded again. "No I guess I haven't really, I thought about growing up and getting married and settling down, but not us specifically. Do you think we...?"

"I think maybe we should wait before we start getting to far into this conversation."

"Yeah, you're right, we have plenty of time to think of such things, besides, I'm no sure I'm ready for that just yet." Heero fingered the box in his pocket.

'I can wait, I will wait, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Heero thought to himself.


	16. Casual Relationship

Across The Winds

Chapter 16

Zeros Lost Soul

"Hey Heero!" Duo ran to catch up with him as he walked to the garage. "What are you doing on the 17th?" Heero looked over his shoulder at him and continued walking.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Good, that means you can help me and Sarah. I'm moving out." Duo walked with Heero as they headed toward the garage.

"What about the house and Hilde?" Heero pressed a button next to the closed garage door inside and it began to open.

"She owns the house, and I'll still be working here, but I'll be living with Sarah." Duo followed Heero in and stood while he rummaged through the toolbox.

"Where does she live?" Heero picked up a wrench and put it in his back pocket and kept looking in the box.

"Not to far, over on 2nd street off of main." Duo turned to leave.

"I'll probably be in here all day, unless Hilde comes and helps out. I'll be in the house or scrap yard if I'm not here, we're going to try and get a little ahead this month."

"Wow, that is the most you've ever said to me in one conversation, I'm impressed. Anyway, I appreciate the help. Later!" Duo left and Heero lay on a roller and went underneath a truck.

His thoughts drifted to him and Hilde. How they would act when Duo wasn't around. Would they 'enjoy' each other's company non-stop, or would they continue to act the same? What would Hilde think of Duo moving out? He asked himself question after question when the subject walked in and bent down to look at him.

"Heero?" He was brought out of his thoughts. "You alive down there?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He rolled out from under the truck and sat up.

"Bout what babe?" She kneeled so she was looking at him eye to eye.

"How much fun Duo not being here is going to be." Heero let a smirk creep across his face as he spoke. Hilde started to lean close with a smile.

"Is that so?" She pressed her smiling lips into his. He slowly ran his tongue across her lips. She obliged by opening her mouth to him. His palm came to rest on her jaw line and throat. She broke off a little early for Heero's liking and rocked back on her heels. "He isn't moved out yet." She grinned at him, a very tempting grin.

"You'll be the death of me with your constant teasing." Heero let his back come to rest against the truck side.

"Don't say that, I might think to stop." She stood up and offered her hand to help him up. "Now come on, lunch is ready." He grabbed her hand and as he stood, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her collarbone from behind. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began tickling her sides. "Damn it Heero!" She spoke between giggles. "Stop, come on, lunch will get cold." He didn't stop. "You'll get the couch tonight if you don't stop!" He immediately stopped after her last remark.

They walked inside and ate the sandwiches Hilde had fixed for them. Duo had left earlier and it was just the two of them. They took their lunch to the couch and began eating and watching the TV. Heero was lying on the couch with Hilde half lying on his chest.

"What do you think about Duo moving out?" Heero asked while looking toward the television screen.

"I will miss him, but he will still be around. It also gives us an opportunity to have a lot more fun at home." She said with mischief in her voice.

"Oh, really?" Was all Heero said before scooping her up and heading to the bedroom.


	17. Earth

Across The Winds

Chapter 17

Zeros Lost Soul

Moving out was easier then Heero would have expected. Duo didn't own much. Duo and Sarah had set the date of their wedding for New Years, apparently, both of them wanted their wedding to be an all night party. The house seemed a little lonely at first, but the lack of company at night was thoroughly appreciated. It was three weeks till Christmas by the time all of Duo's things were moved out. An invitation and plane tickets arrived through the mail for the four of them.

"Hey Heero!" Hilde called out to him as she opened the mail.

"Yeah?" Heero was wiping the grease off of his arms with a towel when she walked up beside him. He planted a kiss on top of her head as he looked over her shoulder at the mail.

"Relena's invited us to a Christmas party." She turned the mail over and found the four plane tickets. "It says she is even putting us up for the night at the Peacecraft estate. The party is formal, for all the diplomats and such, but there's a private after party for just close friends and relatives." Heero wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do you want to go?" Hilde looked up at him and grinned.

"Are you crazy! Of course I want to go! I can finally where that dress of mine that I bought, not to mention, I bet you look great in a tux." She was still grinning by the end of her sentence.

"What about Duo and Sarah?" Hilde had turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck, invitation still in hand.

"It included four tickets. Besides, what better place to have an all night party for their wedding then on earth?"

"Then it's settled, we're spending Christmas on earth, I hope Sarah and Duo will want to go, I'd hate to have to come back up here between Christmas and New Years.

"Yeah, are they still around? We could ask them now." As if on queue, Duo walked in with Sarah close on his heals, hands intertwined, laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Duo tried to compose himself long enough to speak. "Nothing, just a joke Sarah was telling me a second ago. Anyway, we're off, we'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Wait, Duo, We have something to ask you." Duo, suspecting something to do with the two of them getting hitched, smiled widely.

"Yes?" He grinned even wider.

"Relena invited all four of us to the estate for Christmas. She included enough tickets for all four of us. We thought maybe you guys could do your wedding slash party on earth. Every one is going to be there anyway." Duo's face fell as he heard what they wanted to ask them.

"Oh, well, uh..." Duo was at a loss for words.

"We'd love to!" Sarah piped up from behind him. Hilde smiled.

"Great! Then we're spending Christmas on earth!" Hilde was happier then she had been in a while, it wasn't that often that they could make it to earth on the holidays.

They planned for a two-week vacation and were soon packed. They closed the shop for the two-week period; it was slow around Christmas anyway. The spaceport was packed, it took nearly three hours just to get to the terminal, and then they had to wait an hour for their shuttle to come in.

"I swear this place is to crowded." Hilde said in frustration as she flopped into one of the plastic chairs. Duo gave her a reassuring smile.

"It is Christmas you know." Duo commented.

"Your point?" Hilde said with a scowl.

"Be happy!" Duo chirped with his cheerful voice. Hilde just leaned her head on Heero's shoulder next to her and sighed.

"I can't wait to get to Relena's." Heero put an arm around her and pulled her a little closer. "I hope she planned this to be at least a little relaxing."

The shuttle crept up to the airlock and the seat rows were called. When they finally got on board, Hilde fell asleep almost immediately. Heero smiled and soon joined her in slumber.

"Heero?" Heero opened his eyes slightly, wincing against the light. Duo was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" Heero asked sleepily. He opened his eyes fully, letting then adjust for a moment.

"We're about to go through the atmosphere, thought you might not want to be woken up by it." Heero nodded and looked toward the window, seeing Hilde still asleep. Duo was about to wake her when Heero stopped him.

"I'll wake her." Duo nodded and sat back down behind them.

Heero slowly hovered over her, looking down at her sleeping form. He brought his lips slowly down on hers and kissed her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly closed them again, kissing him back. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"We're about to go through the atmosphere." Hilde nodded and stretched out. Heero smiled to himself as she reminded him of a cat, stretching after a nap in the sun.

"What?" Hilde asked, watching him stare.

"Nothing, I was just..." He was cut off by a low rumbling that soon became louder as they went trans-atmospheric. They were soon gliding through the clouds toward the runway in Brussels. The shuttle landed with thirty minutes and they were soon ushered off.

As they were walking away Hilde spoke up. "What were you about to say?"

"Hmm?"

"On the plane, you were about to say something before we left space." Hilde looked up at him.

"Oh, I just thought of how cute you looked while you were asleep." Hilde smiled wide at him and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined.

A man holding a sign that said 'Maxwell Yuy' Walked up to the four of them. "Are you misters Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy?" Heero nodded.

"Yep, that's us!" Duo said waving jovially.

"Miss Dorlain instructed me to pick you up, if you please, the limosine is waiting in the parking garage. Please follow me." They followed him to the luggage carousel where another man had already grabbed their luggage on a cart. The two men led them to a shortly stretched limo. Hilde was amazed at the amount of luxury Relena had given them in the limo. It included a vid screen and mini bar, as well as a few others. They were driven to the Dorlain manor for their stay.

"Miss Dorlain has informed me that regrettably, she will be running a little late and not arrive until five o'clock." The driver let them out and pulled their luggage out of the trunk. Two men came out of the house and took their luggage inside.

Pagan greeted them at the door and invited them inside. "Relena was unsure of how many rooms you were going to be needing and asked me to solve the matter when you arrived."

"Only one for the two of us!" Duo once again poked his head out from behind Heero and Hilde.

"Very well, and I suspect only one for you two as well?" Pagan asked looking at Heero and Hilde.

"Yes, just one." Hilde answered. Hilde smiled up at Heero and squeezed his hand briefly. Returned the gesture and they were led to their rooms. Their luggage was waiting for them. "Oh my god! Would you look at this place? It's beautiful! God Heero, and you stayed here? Why did you leave?" Heero stared at her and moved his head the side, much like a curious puppy. "Oh, sorry, but, wow." Heero walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"There's a pool downstairs, care for a swim?" Heero asked in an almost seductive voice.

"If you think I would take a swim with you when you ask in that voice, you're crazy... Last one there is a rotten egg!" Hilde said as she grabbed her swimsuit and towel.

It seems more people were reading then I thought. So there is 17! I made it a bit longer as requested, and I changed my style a little bit. BUT, I would really appreciate it if more of you would review that read, so far, the most reviews I've gotten on a chapter has been two, and I know that at least twenty people are reading it. I'm not asking for a lot, I just want a few, but hey, not many people are up to it. Just please, please, review! I appreciate the feedback on the note I left, but if I don't get any reviews on this chapter, I'm not going to be convinced to keep it up! Any way, Thanks to those of you who do review, I really do appreciate it.

-Zeros Lost Soul


	18. Chapter 18

Across the Winds 18

Hilde and Heero's time in the pool was deemed time while spent by both of them. Soon they were back up in their room washing off and changing back into regular clothes. Just as they headed down the stairs Relena's voice came from the front door. "Pagan I swear these body guards are going to have to calm down, one of them tackled a man because he winked at me on my way out of the office." Relena's exasperated tone soon turned cheerful as she spotted Hilde and Heero walking down the stairs, and smiled even brighter when she saw their hands intertwined.

"Hilde! Heero! It's so good to see you made it alright!" Hilde left Heero's side to hug her long time friend. As Heero caught up he gave Relena a slight hug as well. "I assume your earlier problems were solved, Hilde?"

Hilde just smiled widely. "It's good to see you again Relena, especially since you still owe me a shopping spree." Hilde replied soon after.

"Of course, don't think I've forgotten. How have you been Heero?"

"I found my place." Heero's reply came with a slight smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. Did Duo come?" Hilde nodded.

"I think they're out back in the gardens."

"They?" Relena's questioning look reminded Hilde she didn't know about Sarah.

"Oh, Duo's girl… I mean fiancé. Her name is Sarah, when they get back Duo will have to introduce you. Me and Heero just finished making use of your pool."

"I'm glad someone does, I don't know why I even have it any more."

"You ought to take more vacations, Relena. You look like you could use the rest."

"Yes, I know, luckily today was my last day for the next two weeks. I had all meetings and paperwork put on hold till I get back."

"Lena!" Duo came running in from the back of the room to give her a large bear hug. "How ya doin princess?"

"I'll be much better when I'm back on the ground I think." Relena replied with a playful smile.

"Of course. Relena I would like you to meet Sarah, my fiancée."

The formalities were quickly disposed of as they sat down to catch up. "So tell me what I've missed." Relena asked.

"Well, the shop's been a great success, Sarah proposed to me last week, we're gonna get married on new years, Heero still lacks social skills but has grown a sense of humor, oh, and Hilde and Heero finally hooked up."

"Duo!" Hilde frowned at him.

"What?"

"I wanted to tell her that last part!" Hilde said in an agitated voice. Relena laughed at the two best friends.

"I see some things haven't changed." Heero laughed lightly at Relena's comment.

"So what about you? Have you met anyone yet?" Came Hilde's inquisitive nature.

"No, but, Quatre did offer to take me to dinner while he was hear."

"So Quatre is coming to?" Duo spoke up from the far couch where he sat with Sarah.

"Yes, Trowa said he would come just for the party and Catherine was coming with him. Sally is even bringing Wufei for the party."

"Wow, even Wufei huh?" Came Duo's surprised remark. I always said if you stuck a lump of coal…" Duo was cut off by a smack on the back of the head from Sarah. "What'd I do?"

"You shouldn't talk about your friends that way." Sarah said seriously.

"But if you knew him you would know what I mean. Tell her Heero, you know what I'm talkin about." Duo was met by silence from his stone faced friend. "Ugh, I'm talking to the wrong person here."

After several hours of talking and several of Duo's bad jokes, night had fallen and it was soon growing late. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm heading for the sack." Duo and Sarah stood up and walked upstairs after receiving several goodnights.

"I think I'm going too." Hilde stood up and started to walk away, letting her fingertips trail across Heero's cheek and chin. "Coming?"

"I'll be up shortly." Hilde walked to their room.

"So how have things been Heero?" Relena's question turned him back to their conversation.

"I've been good, I never thought that when she delivered Libra's plans two years ago that we'd meet again, let alone end up together."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Around nine months. I feel different around her."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I never thought I would survive the wars, and since I did, I think maybe I should make good use of what life I've been given."

Relena smiled back at him. "That's good. Are you thinking of proposing to her?"

"I thought about it, we talked briefly about it. She sounded like she wasn't quite ready for that yet."

"It's my experience that sometimes we'll never be ready for some things, and others we just take as they come. I'm not telling you to marry her Heero, but don't think she won't want to, at least someday." Heero smiled at her, she always had good advice.

"Goodnight, Relena, and… Thanks." Heero left for his room.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. I can't believe how long I've neglected this story, I'm gonna try and finish this one here soon, as well as Better ideas. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
